


Offspring

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just checking in with the kids. Double drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offspring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gates Hepburn (Gates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gates/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

"You are the handsomest man on the planet," the eldest says.

He slithers to her side. "I'm the _only_ man on the planet," he replies. "Say, how do you think we got here?"

"I don't know," she answers. "But something in me wants to find out."

"I've always wondered where our parents went," he remarks.

She contemplates the question. "Maybe they were killed by predators, but we don't seem to have any. Perhaps they left us here to be safe."

"I've always wanted to fly," interjects the youngest.

Her sister snorts with amusement. "We can't fly; we have no wings."

"Perhaps we could build something," he postulates, "to fly with us inside it."

"That's preposterous," she answers.

He clicks. "Something tells me we have the blood of explorers and builders and pilots…"

"What's a pilot?" asks the little one.

He waves a flipper. "The person who runs the machine that flies. Point is, I believe our parents left us with untapped potential."

The eldest is intrigued. "Do you think, if we succeed in building the machine that flies, that maybe we will be able to fly to where our parents are and see them again?"

He smiles. "We just might."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Gates Hepburn, who summoned the plot bunny.


End file.
